Amainó el temporal
by curious creature
Summary: Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en este siglo siempre había sido con urgencia, sin poder dedicarse tiempo para una verdadera cita, sin embargo el amor que sentían aparecía en cada caricia, cada suspiro y cada beso precipitado que buscaba unir sus labios para siempre. ArgChi


¡Hola! Este es mi regalo atrasado para la República Argentina que estuvo de cumpleaños nada más ayer ; - ; pero me vino la inspiración bien tarde y como que no pude terminarlo a tiempo, pero ahora lo subo rapidito. Ojalá les guste ;)

Ah, lo que está _en cursiva_ son recuerdos de Manu c:

* * *

_— Ese tambor que escucho, ¿es mi corazón, o es el tuyo? Soy incapaz de distinguirlo…_

_ — Eso es porque están sincronizados._

_ — ¿Sincronizados?_

_ — Así es._

La cuarta piedrita que lanzó dio tres saltos antes de hundirse. La quinto también, y la sexta dio a penas dos. Le resultaba imposible lograr un cuarto rebote, y parecía que se iba a pasar allí toda la tarde. El libro a su lado yacía empapado, y el lápiz hacía rato que se le había perdido junto con el cuaderno, pero tampoco quería volver a casa. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero los ojos le ardían, y estaba considerando seriamente tomar una siesta. ¿Por qué no? De todos modos estaba empapado, igual que el suelo. Decidió simplemente dejarse caer hacia atrás, pero fue imposible, pues alguien lo sostuvo por los hombros.

_—_ ¿Qué hacés, ché?

No contestó. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir así, apoyado en el argentino, quien no insistió, sino que se instaló a su lado y lo dejó descansar la cabeza en su regazo. Por fin fue capaz de conciliar el sueño acompañado de los mimos del rubio en su cabello. Había pensado que si dormía se olvidaría de todo, pero se equivocó. Los fantasmas del pasado no lo dejaban tranquilo ni detrás de sus párpados. Sin poder evitarlo, reconstruyó en su cabeza todos los sucesos de esa noche.

_— Mañana van a llegar mis soldados, y la Operación Rosario dará inicio —musitó Argentina—. ¿Estás seguro de que querés pasar aquí la noche? Lo dejaste con las ganas al pirata ese, era obvio que pensaba pasar la noche con vos. ¿Se puede saber qué querés discutir conmigo a estas alturas?_

_José Manuel mantuvo sus ojos cafés fijos en los verdes de su vecino. Podía ver todo el resentimiento y odio contenidos tras varios años y le daban ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Ya todas las decisiones habían sido tomadas, y aun así había ido a verlo. ¿En serio tenía que dar tantas explicaciones?_

_— Solo vine a despedirme y a desearte suerte._

_— ¿En serio —replicó burlón Hernández—? ¿A desearme suerte? ¿A desearme suerte cuando le das todo tu apoyo a mi enemigo?_

_— Tú sabes muy bien por qué le estoy dando mi apoyo. Es obvio que van a aprovechar de ocupar también los archipiélagos del Canal del Beagle, ¿o lo vas a negar?_

_— Todavía no están claros los límites, por supuesto que sí._

_— ¡¿Y por qué no estarán claros?! Hartos acuerdos hemos hecho, Martín, que no se te olvide. Y las del sur siempre me han pertenecido a mí —agregó ligeramente cabreado—. Maricón culiao… en realidad ni sé pa' qué vine…_

_Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Argentina lo agarró por la muñeca._

_— No digas eso, porque ambos sabemos muy bien a qué viniste —repuso el rubio con fuego en su mirada—. Y ahora no te vas de aquí, mira que así el pirata se da cuenta de que nunca has sido suyo —le plantó un fogoso y ansioso beso que el chileno respondió con la misma fuerza. Ambos llevaban ansiando por ese contacto desde hacía décadas, y se sentía como un sueño, por eso continuaban con el miedo de despertar en cualquier momento. Ya no importaban las peleas, los límites, los papeles desperdigados por el suelo, todo pasaba a un segundo plano en el momento en que el trasandino lo sentó en la mesa en donde apenas un segundo atrás habían estado bebiendo mate acompañado de frías e insensibles palabras. La ropa sobraba, la temperatura subía y las palabras eran innecesarias, pero inevitables._

_— Era obvio que te acostabas con el Arthur durante el arbitraje, pero no creí que fueran tan descarados como para anunciar su relación después de todo, fue un golpe bajo —se quejó Martín a la primera embestida._

_— ¿Hubieses preferido no oír nada, aunque todos lo supieran? —Preguntó Manuel simulando indiferencia con un nudo en el estómago. Cada vez que escuchaba a su vecino hablar de ese tema se le crispaban los nervios y sentía cómo se alejaba cada vez más. Ni siquiera en esta situación parecía como si pudiera tenerlo cerca otra vez, por eso se aferraba con tanta fuerza, arañando su espalda._

_— No —susurró en su oído. Las manos del argentino se ubicaron a cada lado de su rostro y lo obligaron a mirarlo. Los ojos cafés se mostraban nublados, un poco por el placer y un poco por la conmoción de escucharlo hablar así—. Hubiera preferido que tú mismo vinieras a mí y lo negaras. Que intentaras decirme que no había nada entre ustedes y que seguías siendo solo mío —confesó antes de besarlo con una mezcla de desesperación y ternura._

_Una loca combinación que parecía estar caracterizando su relación últimamente. Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en este siglo siempre había sido con urgencia, sin poder dedicarse tiempo para una verdadera cita, sin embargo el amor que sentían aparecía en cada caricia, cada suspiro y cada beso precipitado que buscaba unir sus labios para siempre._

_Pasaron toda la noche abrazados, sin decir ni una palabra más. Era mejor así, siempre que abrían la boca terminaban discutiendo o recordando sucesos amargos. ¿Sería así desde entonces? ¿Nunca más podrían conversar como cuando eran niños?_

_— __Ese tambor que escucho, ¿es mi corazón, o es el tuyo? Soy incapaz de distinguirlo… __—murmuró Chile apoyado en el pecho de Argentina._

_— __Eso es porque están sincronizados._

_— __¿Sincronizados? __—Repitió. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso._

_— __Así es __—musitó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Ojalá pudieran quedarse así por siempre. Ojalá no tuvieran que pelearse por unas islas. Ojalá todo ese asunto se resolviera luego—. Prometéme algo, Manu —pidió entonces._

_— ¿Qué querí?_

— _No me dejes… no me dejes por él —rogó con voz ahogada._

Despertó cuando sintió los dedos de su vecino secándole una lágrima traicionera.

— ¿Con qué soñabas? Andabas entre feliz y super triste… ¿por qué tan deprimido, Manu? El temporal por fin amainó… claro que todo está hecho un desastre, pero… se puede arreglar. Pero yo lo que quiero saber es lo que andabas haciendo cuando la lluvia todavía era peligrosa en un lugar como este. Además encontré esto allá tirado —le enseñó un lápiz.

Chile rió. Rió a carcajadas como no lo había hecho en años. Argentina lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero no le importó y siguió riendo. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse agarró el lápiz y besó a su vecino con urgencia al principio, para después deslizar sus brazos tras su cuello y aferrarse al muy sorprendido trasandino que lo recibía con ese amor que se tenían. Ya no había tantas prisas, solo esperaba que la democracia regresara pronto y así gozar de todo el tiempo del mundo.

— No es que no me guste que te pongás así, pero me da curiosidad… ¿a voz qué mierda te pasó? —Inquirió sorprendido Hernández.

— Nada, nada, solo —nuevamente la culpa invadió sus sentidos. En los cinco años que habían pasado siempre lo recordó, aun después de haber firmado el acuerdo de paz.

— Ché, Manu… no era para que te pusieras así eh… que quiero saber qué te da risa —intentó arreglarlo un nervioso argentino.

— No, no, Martín… puta weón, lo siento.

— ¿Eh?

— Que yo… tú me pediste que no te dejara por él pero igual lo hice —confesó desviando la mirada.

La República Argentina se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

— ¿Todavía te acordás de eso?

— ¿Tú no?

Los ojos verdes se cerraron con cansancio, suspiró pesadamente y abrazó nuevamente al chileno para murmurar en su oído.

— Obvio que sí, y posiblemente lo haga por siempre. Nunca perdonaré al maldito pirata por intentar arrancarte de mis brazos, pero a voz no te guardo ningún rencor. Bueno, un poco, pero sabés que nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

— ¿Nunca? —Preguntó Gonzales reprimiendo una sonrisa que Martín pudo notar.

— Nunca —le aseguró—. Otra cosa, ¿y ese lápiz? Estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes…

José Manuel se quedó callado, agradecido de estarle dando la espalda a su vecino. Sino ya hubiese descubierto que algo raro pasaba dado que se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

— Es un lápiz no más po, weón, de más que lo has visto antes…

Dudó. Quería insistir, pero sabía que posiblemente no conseguiría ninguna respuesta, al menos no sin insistir, por lo que bufó y se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte, mientras que el castaño se dejaba abrazar, aferrándose también al lápiz, ahora seguro en su bolsillo, prometiéndose no volver a perderlo nunca más. Porque ese no era cualquier lápiz como recién había afirmado.

_— Puta la weá —susurró un malhumorado y nervioso José Manuel._

_Argentina lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Era su turno de firmar el Tratado de Paz y Amistad, pero parecía tener problemas con el lápiz, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta. Disimuladamente, Hernández le pasó el suyo. Era un lápiz común y corriente, aunque parecía nuevo. El chileno firmó rápidamente e intentó ocultar su rubor._

_— Toma… eh, gracias… —murmuró nervioso y avergonzado Gonzales._

_— No, mejor quedátelo, ¿cómo sabés? A lo mejor volvés a necesitar un lápiz y te pasa lo de hoy. Además, de paso te acordás de mí —sonrió con galantería._

_Chile se quejó, y dio media vuelta echando chuchás al aire._

_Pero guardó el lápiz muy seguro en su bolsillo._

* * *

_¡Chanchan! ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí o no? ¿No? ; - ;_

_En fin, gracias por leer!_

_Besos, ¡cuídate lector desconocido!_


End file.
